mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Magor's Lieutenants
Magor's Lieutenants are a group of the main villain's henchmen and also secondary antagonists of the animated series, Gormiti. Background Magor's promises of power, property and position in his soon-to-be restructured Gorm is attracting the lowest class citizens; but what they are lacking in honor, they make up for with viciousness and sheer numbers. Well aware of the Gorm Stones' power, Magor has been actively creating and awakening an army of Gormiti. This expanding army of flame and fire is charged with many specific tasks: toppling the walls that separate the kingdoms; destroying the other tribes and retrieving the Gorm Stones; and battling any and all who would defy the will of the returned Magor. But time has left Magor with injuries that currently limit his mobility. Commanding a slowly-massing legion of troops from beneath a volcano, Magor's power is reduced, but increasing daily. Magor wants one thing... well actually, four things: the ancient Gorm Stones that Agrom and the other princes possess. As unwitting targets of his new dark plans, it will be a long while before the princes come face-to-face with Magor himself... and by then, his powers will surely have grown exponentially! The Members Andrall= A bright being of pure magma, Andrall was third in line for succession to the Volcano Kingdom. But unwilling to wait for a turn at a throne that would almost certainly go to his brother, Andrall opted to accept the offer made to him by Magor: free him from his molten prison in the Volcano Kingdom (exposed by the Gormquake) and Magor would make him his number two officer in the new world order. Andrall accepted, believing that the weak-looking Magor would not live much longer and that then and only then would he rule Gorm with a molten fist. Andrall has a black heart to be sure, but his Achilles heel is his nobility. Dark and twisted as he is, his sense of honor, chivalry, and duty often get in the way of what he wants. One of the most treacherous advisers of Magor, Andrall caressing the dream of becoming the new Lord of the volcano betraying his master! Able to deceive a people noble as that of Air, Andrall is a real danger to the Lords of Nature! Our heroes must ignore his words or threatened against one another! |-|Sceven= A shadowy figure who refuses to let anyone know which tribe he called his own before slipping over to the dark side of power and madness. He dipped his body in lava to become lava and now his touch withers and wilts any organic material that stands between him and what he seeks and wants. Beneath flowing robes that conceal his true form, Sceven moves with great difficulty. There are rumors that he has used arcane arts and a mutated Gorm Stone to reform his body into that of an ultimate Lord, but that the powers he used corrupted his very being and left him powerful, yet crippled. |-|Fume= Part trickster, part ninja, Fume is a stealthy combatant, spy, and general thrown in the side of our heroes. At least he has a sense of humor about it! Just this side of crazy, Fume is not above taunting his prey, "playing with his food before he cooks it" as he likes to say. He is flighty, difficult to control (even for Magor), and if someone "hotter" were to come along, who knows where his loyalties would lie. For now, however, Fume is Magor's go-to scout and general bringer-of-chaos, and that's just the way he likes it... laughing all the way! The ninja of the Volcano, Fume is a really difficult opponent for our heroes: no one is able to notice it if he does not want, and no one can hear him attack before it's too late! Able to appear and disappear in a cloud in meters, armed with his deadly nunchuck and ninja shuriken made of lava, Fume is a true mortal danger for both the enemies to allies! |-|Firespitter= A loud and obnoxious Gormiti, Firespitter is always talking trash to the princes in an attempt to goad them into an unwise battle. Firespitter is the most reviled of Magor's army because he is a never-ending stream of bad dialogue. But don't be fooled by his bluster. In a fight, Firespitter becomes a living flame-thrower! He has the innate ability to shoot massive streams of lava out of his mouth that can burn even the toughest rock! The cruelest general Magor, Firespitter is a real furnace living, armed with a deadly scythe of lava that can pierce even the thickest walls of Gorm! Fortunately for the Lords, his cruelty is matched only by his stupidity! The Lords often manage to beat him using his arrogance against him, but the victory is always achieved at a high price! 'The Others' The Mastodonic= A being of pure anger and spite, this creature is like a guided missile. Point and shoot, and he will not stop until he has reached his goal. The Mastodonic is unflinchingly loyal to Magor, a being of few words and lots of power! However. .. beneath those horns and bullish exterior, there IS a brain. While The Mastodonic may act like a dumb animal, he is anything but. He has designs on becoming Magor's number one soldier. |-|The Lava Minions= Once Gormiti of all shapes and types, the lava minion(s) have been transformed by Magor's gorm stone into a mindless army of soldiers. Their appearance is indistinguishable from next - large gapping mouths, blank lidless eyes, and a flaming hand that they use as a torch. They often act as back up to Magor's lieutenants the volcano people move their way across the land. |-|Lavuss= Magor's attack dog has four arms - each one equipped with a special weapon at the end of it. Lavuss is always there to support Magor's plans. He's loyal to a fault and dumb as a board. Category:Characters Category:Mondo TV characters Category:Gormiti characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Character groups